First Child
by Lyndal
Summary: Duo's daughter is sick. Heero's son can't bare to let her die.


First child.  
  
This is about Duo and Hilde's first child, a girl named Heidi, who starts getting sick. This is in Duo's POV, Hilde's POV, Relena's POV, Odin Yuy's POV and Heero's POV. Other minor characters are: Adrienne Yuy  
  
Christina Yuy  
  
Brendon Yuy Mary-Anne Maxwell Rocky Maxwell Trio Maxwell Solo Maxwell Plus the other pilots and various other children  
  
Duo's POV: You were the tiniest thing I'd ever seen. Sweet, baby-like and an angel. It was late March when you were born, a early Spring baby, making you full of life. Your mother and I had trouble adapting to parenthood, just like all new parents. You were the first of five children, five with different personalities and preferences. Heidi. I chose that name, after reading one of Relena's books from over two-hundred years ago, it had been re-written with a new plot. It was about a girl named Heidi who lived high in the mountains near what used to be Austria. The name was beautiful, perfect for a girl, just like you.  
  
My daughter Heidi sat on her bed, looking out into the coming storm. She was still sick, with what we still don't know. Sally had suggested cancer and tested her for that. It wasn't cancer. She sat there, listlessly, in her purple pajamas. "Heidi, do you want to go out?" I asked. She turned her head and faced me with her lifeless Cobalt Blue eyes. It saddened me, and my family and friends. She was usually happy and full of life, but now she was tired, upset and looking like a ghost. "Dad. can we go to aunt Relena's?" she asked. I nodded, we were going that way today anyway. Hilde and I loaded our other kids into the car. Heidi the eldest at 15 Rocky, 13 Mary-Anne, 11 And the twins: Trio and Solo, 9. We drove the one hour trip to our friend's place, somewhere near what used to be England.  
  
Relena's POV: When your parents told me and Heero that we were going to be your godparents, I was over-joyed. We watched you grow from a tiny baby, to a strong ten year old. Your smile lit the darkest of hearts and made everyone feel happy. But then you contracted this sickness, you then grew tired and the light left. I know in my heart that you'll get better and grow, have your own children and live to see their children. Then you'll know what the rest of us know, all children, no matter how fragile or strong, are special in their own ways.  
  
Hilde, Duo and their children arrived at our house at lunch time. Duo was never one to pass up free food, and neither was Hilde. Their children came barging into the house and our children, Odin, 15 Adrienne, 13 Christina, 11 And Brendon, 9, immediately ran outside with them, all except Heidi. She was carried in by Duo. She was looking more sick than the last time I saw her, three weeks ago. She sat in the lounge under a blanket, fragile and unwell. While we all talked, she fell asleep, into a coma, Sally had said. Heidi was rushed to Sally's small hospital, fifteen minutes away from our house. Sally had said that she was almost on her last thread of life and that there was nothing she could do but ease the pain until she slipped away. No one could believe that she was dying, Heidi was one tough kid. She had lived through three kidnappings, enough trauma to send someone five years of age paranoid. An hour later, everyone else arrived. It was great to see everyone again, but not like this, with Heidi slipping away from life.  
  
Please god, let her live. Heidi Maxwell doesn't deserve to die yet.  
  
Heero's POV I was there right before you were born, waiting to see the first child of my friends. My son Odin, the same age as you was also there, sleeping away peacefully in his mother's arms. You two are great friends, you both stuck by each other no matter what. When you got sick, he became worried. You see, Heidi, he isn't only your friend, but your soul mate. It was the same between your parents and between all the ex-gundam pilots and their wives. If you go, he will too, I can feel it in my bones when I see him look or speak to you. Everyone sees your pain, but he feels it, just like you do.  
  
I was sitting there with Relena, our children, the others and their children. Duo, Hilde and the rest of their brood were in with Heidi, grieving, praying and hoping, hoping that she pulls through, like everyone else. I was watching Odin. He was sitting next to the door to her room, white faced, shaking, not letting his tears show. I knew he loved her, she knows it, he knows it and so does Duo. Sally popped in and out regularly, giving Heidi painkillers. She was certain that she wouldn't last the night. Duo and Hilde didn't believe her and I'm sure Odin didn't either.  
  
Two hours later, Heidi had wanted to see Odin, she had finally woken up.  
  
Lord, I know I don't believe in you but please do me this one favour, let her live, please.  
  
Odin's POV You are my best friend, but most of all, I love you. We both know this, after our many kisses, hugs and all our time together. I don't want you to die, I don't want to be left behind, all by myself without you. We promised, remember that one day before you got sick? When we were lying in the grass in the meadow? We promised that we would be together forever, enjoying life and one day, have children, two or three, then we'd grow old together. We promised.  
  
I sat next to Heidi's bed. She had asked her family to leave. I could see the fire in her eyes die, I knew she didn't have long left, but I wouldn't believe it. "Odin, I'm sorry," she sobbed "I don't think I'll be able to keep our promise." This made me cry, tears slipped down my cheeks and onto Heidi's shoulder as I held her. I looked into her tired eyes. We kissed, gently and tenderly. When I pulled back, the heart monitor flat-lined. I knew she had gone, to where, I won't ever know. I pulled a gun from my pocket. "God, please take me to her, I don't want to live without her." And with that, I placed my lips on hers and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" a voice asked. It was Heidi, fire back into her eyes, cheeks rosy and humour in her voice. I smiled "We can live out our promise," I said, taking her hands. She laughed and kissed me.  
  
Hilde's POV With you gone, it is very lonely here. The others aren't the same without you or Odin Yuy, you are both dearly missed, by everyone that knew you. Your father, Heero, Relena, Sally and myself re-entered the room five minutes after you flat-lined. We all saw Odin, his blood soaking the white sheets on your bed, him lying dead, gun on the floor, one cold hand wrapped in one of your limp ones and head on your chest. We all knew he didn't want to be alone, to be without you.  
  
It was the day of Heidi's and Odin's funerals. Close friends and family gathered on the hillside where they both kissed for the first time. We all stood in silence, grieving our double loss of a friend, a sister, a daughter, a son and a brother. They were buried next to each other:  
Odin Yuy  
  
Born: AC201 Died: AC216 A friend, son, brother, nephew, cousin and lover Rest in peace with your friend, let love guide you for all eternity. Across the universe you will travel, stars lighting your path, your love by your side and never growing old. Take care of yourself and Heidi, brave one.  
  
Heidi Maxwell Born: AC201 Died: AC216 A friend, daughter, sister and lover If only tears could bring you back, then no more tears would be shed and happiness would be returned. We miss you, both you and Odin. You will be remembered as our angel, lighting up our lives. Your journey has just begun, little angel.  
  
The sun was setting and the first stars were showing. I stood there, Duo by my side. Everyone knew that enough tears had been shed, everyone had also lost someone during the wars, over twenty years ago. This was different, somehow we knew that our children had ended up at their intended destination safely and were exploring the universe, watching over us.  
  
Let them walk through the sky, dancing on the stars and watching as the rest of us grow old without them. One day, we shall join them once again, and then we shall be happy. No more tears will be shed. All pain will be forgotten. Be free, fly away and we shall never forget any of you.  
  
3rd Person POV Two shooting stars streaked across the sky and two angels stood in front of their friends and family. "Goodbye, we shall never forget any of you," said one "Do you think they can hear us?" asked the other "They'll hear us in their hearts," said the first "Odin, can we go now?" asked the second angel "Yes Heidi, we'll go and see the universe," said Odin, taking Heidi's hand. And with that, they flew up into the sky and faded away. Four adults looked towards where the angels had disappeared and smiled "They finally got what they wanted," said one "They are together," said another "Hn," said a third "They will live forever," said the last. They smiled and two walked away with the others. Two stayed. "Heero, do you think they are happy?" asked one. His friend placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Duo, they are," said Heero, taking one last look at where his son lay and then walked away. Duo kneeled down next to the headstone and layed two things down. A picture and a book. He then walked away. The picture fluttered in the light breeze. The two people in the picture were smiling and hugging: Odin and Heidi. The book fluttered open in the breeze. The words of "Heidi" revealed on the pages.  
  
The end  
  
::Cries and blows nose:: that was sad too. If you have ever read my other fanfic called Endless Waltz- Final Stand, you'll know what I mean. The thing that made me write this fic was that I found out that my grandfather had cancer. I was very upset, turned on my computer and went on to word. After about three hours, this was the result. After reading it the next day, I felt a little better and I now have accepted the fact that my grandpa may die and that he would watch over everyone from his place in paradise, even though I'm not that religious. Send comments, flames and ideas to shinigami_girl26@hotmail.com Ja ne, Lyndal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Everyone who has read my fics would know what would happen if I did. I only have 80 cents for the bus on Monday, which happens to be tomorrow so if you did sue me, you would only get my bus money.  
  
Dedicated to: My grandpa. Poppy, you have supportive of me through out my 14 years of life and for that I am grateful. This is my therapy and you know what my stories are like, sometimes happy, sometimes sad and sometimes containing a little humour. I also dedicate this to others who have lost someone close to cancer, unknown diseases and suicide. I know how you all feel and that the mourning time is very long and strenuous. Cheer up and remember what they have done that made you laugh, smile or what they did to make you feel special. Also, my friends: Katsuragi, Kaz, Sana, Nat, Adele, Lynn, Creemacka and Serena. Thanks for being there for me when I came to school in a bad mood or when I was feeling blue, for putting up with my obsessions (oh come on guys, u know what they are! I'll give u one big hint: Gundam Wing + Manga + Anime = ?), weird sense of humour and for reading my strange stories. Remember my two english ones? Wacky or what? You guys are truly my friends. Thanks. And finally, anyone who reads this. I know with my dedications I go on too long, especially this one, but it is something that I do. If you don't like it, you don't have to read. Thanks for reading guys! 


End file.
